Self Prescribed
by FlightlessFighter
Summary: Coming of Age story as an unlikely group of friends try to find their place in the world T for language, violence and implied sexual content


Megan

Megan glanced down at her map of the school she already had missed her first class due to the orientation process ,but she wouldn't have minded staying there all day. The secretary, Ethel was a kind hearted elderly woman who kept a hidden stash of cookies for any students that wandered into the main office.

her next class was Advanced PE she entered the gymnasium seconds after the bell rang the entire class turned to look at the new arrival everyone save a small group near the back.

Her attention immediately went to the tall and roguishly handsome guy that was the center of the group. Everything about him was appealing from his emerald green eyes and genuine smile that said you can trust me; to his strong jawline and athletic build. He was having a conversation with what could only be described as his polar opposite, who was covered in tattoos with a head of chestnut hair and a mouth that seemed to be permanently set in an all knowing smirk. It was like seeing a light and its shadow. The pair stood out from the rest of the crowd, and the rest of the class was divvied in to the standard groups a crowd around the popular athletes and cheerleaders and the more intellectual group. However both of the cliques seemed wary of the pair.

Everyone gave them space except for a ragtag trio which included a tall and lanky with a grin plastered on his face his perfect teeth were in stark contrast of his ebony skin he had two large letters emblazoned on his shirt she assumed that was his name JD. Beside JD was a short stocky latino who was debating with a white boy with gauged ears and a dragon tattoo running down his left arm

Alright boys and girls today we're going to play a little game of b-ball anybody want to be captains JD practically shouted "Sebastian should be Capt'n." the coach nodded enthusiastically clearly in agreement, the handsome rogue took a step forward "perfect and brian is the other team's captain" the coach declared an athletic guy stepped forward basketball player great megan had to stop herself from rolling her eyes the coach was talking again "ok you have to have both guys and gals on your team understood?"

nodded his agreement "Coach i could beat him with team of girls"

She felt vulnerable she was use to being chosen last

a hand urging her forward it was Sebastian's shadow "come on doll we haven't all day" she stepped up beside Sebastian he looked at her as she met his gaze she saw reassurance in his eyes "i'll take scott" brian proclaimed a victorious look on his face megan heard a resounding groan from behind her a perplexed expression but he wasn't looking at her his eyes were on scott what happened next shocked everyone including the coach.

Scott

"Damn" scott sighed "Sebastian just had to pick the girlie" he muttered under his breath he walked up to the line but rather then stand behind brian he stood face to face "fine ill join the team but only if i'm on the court all game"

The smirk on brian's face disappeared "no way man" that means less time for us" chris stepped in "then i'll play you for your time chris one on one" scott said "you win you get all my time" Scott said addressing the newcomer "shoot for the ball" chris said scott walked to the three point line he shot the ball and it made a satisfying sound as it swished into the goal. "Looks like it's my ball" scott said feeling elation as the corners of his lifted forming a smile.

Sebastian

Scott made a spectacle of pretending to clean the ball and then tossed it to chris who bounced the ball back to the moment the ball was in his hands he darted for the basket.

**_scott_**

scott switched to his left hand and let the ball roll off his fingers into the basket

finally chris managed to get past scott

Sebastian glanced over at the girl standing next

Alright thanks to chris and scott's antics we don't have enough time for a game the majority of the class cheered at this "a full game that is we will have two teams of five no substitutions and it will only last fifteen minutes the rest of the class not chosen to play will join jimmy and chris as cheerleaders. "why am i on the sidelines coach?" Chris exclaimed "Because you lost Chris" the coach explained "brian do you still want scott on your team?" brian sighed "yeah, we'll take him at least it will keep the game interesting"

on "brian take JD you pointing at an extremely tall player the giant headed to the spot underneath the hoop to get rebounds the footbal star ignored this and focused on jd, cisco left undefended shot from the three point line the shot went in the score 3-0. Thankfully it was their ball scott passed the ball in to eric who was intercepted by Cisco who managed to hit the ball from eric's hands scott scooped the ball out from Cisco's grasp and sprinted towards the goal but when he got to the three point line he pulled up and took the shot he made it 3-3 it was sebastian's ball again he was pleased to see that eric was guarding Cisco sebastian passed the ball to ciaco who was unable to take a shot passed it to JD who maneuvered to the basket and leaped into the air he slammed the ball into the basket 5-3 scott passed the ball to brian but instead of passing the ball brian dashed to goal the look of astonishment crossed his face as he realized that JD had jumped into the air shortly after he did as JD proceeded to smack the ball away from the basket Sebastian grabbed the ball and passed it to the girl she shot the ball from the free throw line 7-3 scott dribbled to the other half of the court suddenly he lunged towards the goal causing sebastian and JD to jump but instead of shooting scott passed the ball to a kid named kyle who was at the three point line kyle took the shot and made it . Brian had started guarding JD leaving sebastian unguarded. Sebastian had the ball and made a beeline towards the goal scott cut him off from the bucket sebastian tried to fake him out by feinting right but scott knew better he followed closely as sebastian went left before spinning right scott had seen the move plenty of times he had known sebastian since they were young well younger scott corrected his thought Sebastian must have noticed because in the second that scott was distracted he passed the ball to cisco who was closely protected by eric cisco passed the ball to jd just then scott realized sebastian had disappeared from his side he saw JD prepare to pass the ball and started running hoping to stop the ball JD threw the ball at an incredible speed scott knew he'd be to late.

**_Megan_**

She couldn't help but watch as Sebastian and scott went back and forth it was an awesome display suddenly scott hesitated Sebastian in a seconds notice lobbed the ball to cisco who tossed the ball to JD who launched the ball it all happened in a moment suddenly she realized too late that JD had passed the ball to her she barely had enough time to put up her hand to soften the impact but it never came, she looked up to see Sebastian standing in front of her. He had caught the ball and was now looking to make sure she was ok while he was distracted scott came in stole the ball and started to lead his team to the goal but he stopped and passed it to Brian who slammed the ball home. Sebastian just ignored it "hey you ok ?" "I'm fine thank you" Megan replied avoiding eye contact

With scott making the majority of his teams points

"Pass it to me" cisco made the bucket brian stole the ball and handed it off to scott who faked left before stepping back into a fadeaway shot cisco jumped and fouled him and the bucket was good

he made the extra point jump ball

20 points

As they jumped it was obvious that scott had the upper hand Sebastian's fingers missed the ball scott sent the ball hurling towards her she managed to grasp the ball Go!! She was spurred into action hey you've got this she could smell as the ball rolling around in the rim before finally falling through the net

21-20


End file.
